1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to label and card products to be applied to an article, such as a newspaper, by a machine. More specifically, the present invention concerns a note-carried liquid pack that includes printed indicia on a note layer and a pair of laminate layers defining a substantially transparent liquid-holding pocket overlying the note layer, with a substantially transparent liquid disposed within the pocket.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that many retail cosmetic products are scented (e.g., perfumes, lotions, deodorants, etc.), and that it may be advantageous to provide potential customers with a sample of the scent in the advertisement of these products. Many cosmetic products are advertised and/or sold through catalogs or other print media, and it is generally known to be desirable to attempt to provide an adequate scent sample along with the advertising or ordering information.
Traditional products for providing a scent sample have been satisfactory in some respects, but have also presented numerous drawbacks. For example, scratch-and-sniff products often used to help sell perfumes may provide a sample of the perfume scent and can be relatively inexpensive. However, the strength of the scent used in conventional scratch-and-sniff products tends to be very weak and there is no true “tester” product to be applied to the skin for real evaluation.
More recently, plastic pouches including a sample of perfume or lotion inside the pouch have come to market. While known pouches may include a more realistic scent sample than scratch-and-sniff products, the distribution of these pouches has presented numerous disadvantages. When placed in catalogs, known pouches have been attached to advertising pages with a permanent adhesive, preventing removal of the pouch from the catalog.
Moreover, known pouches that are attached on top of, or next to, existing advertising copy require careful, manual application (a costly and time-consuming process) in order to line up properly. Finally, known liquid pouches have included a powder or other generally opaque substance disposed within the pouch to aid in maintaining placement of the liquid sample during manufacture of the pouch, often detrimentally impacting the visual appeal of the finished pouch, particularly in cosmetic applications.